Polymers are used in electronic devices to provide insulation as well as for protecting the device from physical damage and from moisture. The value of these polymers can be greatly increased if the polymers are photoimageable, i.e., photocrosslinkable in patterns with defined dimensions, so as to provide a three dimensional framework for the interconnection of multiple electronic components and layers.
As electronic devices become smaller, move to higher frequencies and have lower power consumptions, the typically used polyimides have not been able to meet the demands for lower dielectric constants, lower loss tangents and lower moisture absorption. Current polymers used for passivation have dielectric constants in the range of from 3.0 to 3.3 and water absorptivities ranging from 0.8 to 1.7 percent.
There is a continuing need for polymer insulators that have lower dielectric constants and lower water absorptivities that are able to be photoimaged in order to produce electronic components and layers.